Locuras que compartir
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: Tokio Hotel Serie de drabbles creados a partir de la tabla de DL...pero ya saben habrá mucho T&B y mucho amor que dar de parte de estos dos XD
1. Debilidad

**Debilidad**

-¡Basta, joder Tom, basta!-Es lo único que podía decir.

-Vamos, Bill-Era lo que el de rastas decía.

Bill lo miró por centésima vez y es que su querido hermanito no había parado de molestar con eso, no es que no quisiera, pero el riesgo era mucho.

-Tom, si nos cachan tendremos serios problemas-Trató de hacerlo recapacitar.

-No vamos a hacer nada malo, sólo es un podo de…

-Sabes lo que pasó la última vez, mamá casi nos castiga el resto de las vacaciones- Frunció el ceño, dándole un aspecto mayor al de diez años.

Tom rodó los ojos, Bill podía ser testarudo, pero tenía que hacerlo reaccionar. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Bill- Le llamó, el susodicho dejó su libreta de canciones y lo miró, una vez que tenía su atención dijo-, si haces esto por mí, prometo limpiar tu cuarto una semana.

Hubo un silencio después de la tentadora oferta, en donde los gemelos se veían mutuamente; Bill mordió su lápiz y sonrió.

-De acuerdo- Sentenció con el dedo índice alzado.

-Bien.

Vio como Bill salía del cuarto y pudo ver mentalmente el recorrido; baja las escaleras, cuidando de no hacer ruido, atraviesa la sala hasta llegar al refrigerador, de donde sacaría los sobrantes de un pastel de chocolate, cortar un pedazo, guardar toda evidencia y regresar.

Tom se sentó en el piso después de que su _hermanito _le diera el pedazo de pastel _y_ Bill regresó a su posición anterior.

El mayor de los Kaulitz degustó su pastel y suspiró cansinamente todo lo que tenía que hacer para que su hermano le trajera un pedazo de chocolate, pero era su **punto débil** y nada podría hacer…tal vez pronto encontraría uno nuevo-miró a Bill y sonrió-, o tal vez ya lo había encontrado y ahora tenía dos puntos débiles.

Lamió la cuchara y se puso a tocar la guitarra, tal vez ahora eran tres puntos débiles.

FIN

Bueno después de estar muerta por estos lares xD, vengo con una serie de drabbles que aclaro pueden que no tengan relación entre sí. Son para DL un foro hecho por mi querida Miko, y este corresponde a la **tabla Humorística: #****12. Punto débil.**

Se me olvidaba comentar que hace rato veía una presentación en donde cantaban "In die Nacht"- Cide, Cide XD, y los muy Q"#$"#$ mostraban su amor de una manera que ;O;, incluso hubo una parte en la que Bill cantó noséqueparte uú y sonrieron de una manera que hasta dolió verlos y no poder gritarles en la cara: "Les encanta restregarnos su jodido amor¿verdad?"…en fin, un pequeño comentario que compartir (?).


	2. Objetivo

Les recuerdo que los drabbles no tienen relación entre si ...

Dedicada para Cide hermosa

* * *

Caminó sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, hasta se había quitado los tenis para que la madera no rechinara. Llevaba en las manos la prueba del delito. Se escondió detrás de una de las masetas del corredor al ver que su madre pasaba con el cesto de la ropa limpia, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara.

Tragó en seco al encontrarse con el novio de su madre en la cocina, tomando una taza de café. Rápidamente escondió lo que llevaba en las manos detrás de él.

-¿Todo bien, Bill? -le preguntó amablemente.

-Erg… sí, todo bien. -El mayor lo miró por un rato tratando de descubrir algo, hasta que se encogió de hombros, le restó importancia y retomó su periódico.

Bill siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de limpieza, dio un enorme suspiro y continuó con su tarea. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo del delito en sus manos y sonrió de medio lado. No había planeado que en un ataque de ira, después de pelear con Tom, el objeto más querido de su hermano se convertiría en el **_objetivo_** de su venganza; además él osito no tenía la culpa.

Vio las manchas de chocolate y lodo que tenía en el cuerpo, incluso un ojo estaba a punto de salirse, si Tom lo encontraba así de seguro que no le hablaba nunca más. Metió al oso en la lavadora, puso un poco de jabón y esperó que todo estuviera bien.

Media hora después tenía al oso en sus manos, estaba un poco esponjado y el ojo que antes estaba un poco despegado ahora estaba aún más. Las manchas habían desaparecido casi todas, salvo una detrás de las orejas.

Enarcó una ceja. Tal vez no todo había sido malo con el oso, así que a lo mejor Tom, regresaría a dormir con él.

Dando pequeños saltos y tarareando una canción, regresó a su recámara, no sin antes dejar al oso semi-mutilado en el cuarto de su hermano

* * *

Esta en particular me gustó se me hizo muy gracioso (?), imaginar a un Bill desesperado, al principio, y después viéndole el lado bueno a todo xDDD, aunque pobre Tom y pobre señor oso u.u, en fin. 


	3. Baile escolar

Les recuerdo que los drabbles no tienen relación entre si ...

Dedicada para Cide hermosa y todas serán para ella (?)...bueno para ella y quienes me han mandado MP o RR ...

* * *

-¿Listos, chicos? -La pregunta de Simone estaba disfrazada de un, "espero que lo estén sino quieren ser castigados".

Ambos se miraron en el espejo: vestían una especie de disfraz y el pelo estaba con kilos de gel.

Fruncieron el ceño.

-No quiero ir -se quejó uno de ellos y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho.

-Como si yo quisiera, Tom. -Miró a su hermano y rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a hacer el ridículo -dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Pero si no lo hacemos mamá se enojará y nos irá peor. -Trató de que eso fuera suficiente razón para hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hay que hacer.

Suspiró. Sabía que desde que su mamá tuvo la grandiosa idea de que participaran en el baile escolar, Tom había estado en total desacuerdo, de hecho él también lo estaba. El hecho de salir a bailar vestidos de lo que sea que estuvieran disfrazados, no era lo mejor.

-Ven vamos, hagamos la rutina juntos -propuso con desgano.

Tom miró a Bill que estaba cubierto de mucho papel mache café, dos orificios a la altura de los ojos y cartón café con verde en su cabeza simulando ramas. Apenas y se podía mover.

Una pequeña sonrisa a pareció en sus labios.

-Espero que no te estés riendo de mí, no estás en condición de hacerlo. -Le miró de pies a cabeza. Tom estaba vestido de algo parecido a él, la diferencia radicaba en que la forma de la cabeza estaba un poco más puntiaguda. Al parecer era un pino-. Somos árboles no hay diferencia.

-Claro que la hay, soy más lindo.

-Chicos, hora de irnos. -Bill no pudo decir nada, pero sonrió internamente, ciertamente Tom lucía lindo, pero no más que él.


	4. Situaciones

Dedicado a Cide (L), y a los que me apoyan en la moción xDD

* * *

**Rídiculo.**

-Vamos, Tomi más rápido-pedía un sonrosado Bill.

El de rastas se limitó a mover más rápido las manos y rodar los ojos. Y se maldijo porque siempre tenía que caer en las trampas de su hermano, odiaba lo **_ridículo_** de la situación y esperaba que nadie lo viera así.

-Tomi, Tomi-se quejó su _hermanito_al dejar de mover las manos-, moriré si paras.

-Mierda, Bill, tienes que quejarte tanto.

-Tú sigue, es tu castigo por no ayudarme en francés.

Movió un poco más las manos y maldijo, de nuevo, a las clases de francés, él no tenía la culpa de que su hermano no llevara la tarea (bueno ciertamente se le olvidó recordarle) y lo castigaran después de clases imponiéndole limpiar el salón…y demonios por qué en verano.

-¿Ya?-Preguntó fastidiado, mientras tomaba otro cartón y le echaba aire a su hermano.

-No…yo te diré cuando parar.

Odiaba el francés, el calor, el modo diva de su hermano que con el calor se agudizaba y sobre todas las cosas odiaba no poder decirle que no…¿por qué simplemente no puedo decir que no? Pues porque era Bill, su otra mitad, y aunque no lo quisiera tendría que echarle aire con ese maldito cartón toda la tarde, hasta que saciara su sed de venganza o calor, lo que pasara primero.

* * *

Dos por uno, para no perder la costumbre :D  



	5. Humor Negro

Dedicado a Cide (L), y a los que me apoyan en la moción xDD

* * *

** Humor Negro**

Era en la última entrevista. Estaban cansados, malhumorados, tenían hambre y luego de eso aún debían de ir a grabar algunas escenas de su nuevo video. Las locaciones, que al principio le habían gustado ahora la detestaban. Sólo querían irse.

-Y dinos, Tom ¿alguna chica en especial en estos momentos?

Esa era la millonésima vez que lo preguntaban. Por dentro maldijo a la guapa reportera y sonrió.

-No, por el momento no.

-¿Y tú, Bill? -El menor sonrió y negó.

Las preguntas siguieron unas tras otra y la entrevista terminó. Después los chicos se dispersaron y empezaron a arreglar sus cosas para el cambio de lugar. Los cuatro estaban en el mismo cuarto.

-No mientas Bill. -Tom lo miró sonriente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó y su expresión incrédula fue digna de fotografía.

-Yo sé de alguien en tu vida. -Se acercó a él y habló en un leve siseo mientras jugaba con su piercing.

-¿Ah sí…?

El estremecimiento de Bill no pasó desapercibido para él.

Pasó su brazo por la espalda de su hermano, quien dio un ligero brinco, y tomó su I-Pod.

-Sí, lo conozco, duermes con él -le miró sugestivamente-, lo abrazas -se acercó un poco más invadiendo el espacio de Bill-, y de niño lo besabas.

El sonrojo fue tan fuerte en Bill que éste tuvo que desviar la mirada. Odiaba cuando Tom hacía eso. Miró a Gustav y Georg que estaban entretenidos en algo y agradeció que no estuvieran mirando sino sería una tortuosa semana jodiéndole con eso.

-Sabes, Bill -puso un poco más de énfasis a su nombre-, creo que hoy dormirás con él y te hará pasar una muy buena noche.

-…

-Aquí tengo lo que necesitas. -Bajó su mano y la pasó por su entrepierna, para ese punto Bill no respiraba; deslizó un poco más y metió la mano en su maleta-. Ten. El señor Teddy te saluda.

Bill se quedó en shock, frunció el ceño y le dio en dedo de en medio a su hermanito.

Joder, esa noche por más que le insistiera dormiría solo… bueno tal vez no sería tanto.

* * *

A paso lento pero voy ó.ò, espero que les guste porque como comprobé(bamos) xD, está algo OoC (yo y ella nos entendemos), pero aún así fue con amor. 

Cereza.

Duh! Tuve que resubirlo por errores técnicos ;;


	6. Astucia

Dedicado a Cide (L), y a los que me apoyan en la moción xDD del twincest

* * *

**Astucia.**

Sus miradas fijas, respiraciones entrecortadas, gotas de sudor resbalando por sus rostros. Llevaban una hora así, este movimiento lo decidía todo.

-Mano derecha rojo-dijo su madre.

Los dos vieron el único círculo libre, regresaron sus miradas y midieron la situación.

-Ni lo intentes-sentenció Tom-, esta partida es mía.

-¿Quién lo dice?-contraatacó Bill.

-Yo, además-se acercó un poco más a la cara de su gemelo que por las circunstancias quedó abajado de él-, si gano haré _eso_ esta noche.

Bill abrió los ojos enormemente y jadeó inconscientemente. Se aproximó un poco más hasta casi estar aliento con aliento, se desvió un poco y llegó hasta su lóbulo el cual mordió. El menor tembló provocando que trastabillara un poco.

-¿Sabes que haré?-siseó, sonrió al ver que negaba-, haré… -pasó su mano por un costado acariciando su cadera, Tom rió victorioso cuando su gemelo cerró los ojos-… que pierdas.

Bill abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio que su hermano tenía la mano en el círculo rojo, aguzó los ojos y se dejó caer, había perdido de nuevo. Pero él no podía con las estrategias de juego a las que se veía sometido, eran demasiado para su salud mental-sintió un opresión en la entrepierna-, y física.

* * *

¿Raro? Pues sí, algo, pero... con amor (todo lo quiero solucionar con eso (?) xD), si pensaban que esto había muerto, pues no, sigue vivo hasta que termine la tabla de mi linda Miko.

Un beso azucarado con pizcas de sentimentalismo,

Cereza.


	7. Idolatración

Dedicado a Cide (L), y a los que me apoyan en la moción xDD del twincest.

* * *

**Idolatración.**

-¡Me va a comer!-gritó con horror.

-Bill no te va a hacer nada-trató de calmarlo.

-No es cierto-miró con desconfianza el suelo y dio un paso más hacia atrás.

Toda la conmoción por una araña que había entrado por la ventana mientras dormía el menor plácidamente. Y que al despertarse la vio en sus zapatos.

Tom se acercó al insecto que estaba más desorientado y asustado que su ridículo hermano, lo puso sobre una hoja y lo sacó por la ventana.

Bill miró con alivio al insecto que corría por el árbol.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú-sus enormes ojos lo miraron con admiración y él no pudo más que inflarse de orgullo.

-Bill, tenemos la misma edad-rodó los ojos.

-No me importa Tomi eres mi héroe- salió corriendo de la habitación y cantando algo de las hazañas del gran Tom.

Sonrió y le siguió¿qué pensaría Bill de su temor por las tormentas? Se detuvo en seco, mejor no le decía, qué tal si perdía su admiración.

* * *

¡Ah! Bill con miedo a los bicho, si me dicen que la perspectiva no es hermosa (?), me mienten u.u... xD, y Tomi de héroe O, la cosa más tierna... en fin 2x1, bueno ¿no? 

Un beso azucarado con pizcas de sentimentalismo,

Cereza.


	8. Parque de diversiones

Parecería que he muerto... y no, la verdad no, sólo andaba no-inspirada u.u. Dedicada a Cide y Sweetie (DL) por su lindo comentario en el foro .

* * *

**Parque de diversiones.**

-¡Vamos, Tomi!-le pedía insistentemente.

-¡Qué no!-le repitió de nuevo.

-Sólo es uno, ¿qué te cuesta?-brincoteó alrededor de él-, anda, anda.

Tom rodó los ojos ante lo **_infantil_** de la situación, Bill quería subirse a _esa _cosa de nuevo y él no lo haría su reputación estaba en juego.

-¡Anda!-hizo un puchero.

-No.

Bill dio la vuelta y se colgó en su espalda.

-Tomi yo siempre hago lo que quieres-le reprochó-, no volveré a dormir contigo-se bajó de su espalda y cruzó los brazos, puso una mirada llena de tristeza y sus ojos se empañaron.

Suspiró resignado, lo tomón de la mano y lo guió a _eso._

Bill iba tarareando alguna canción y dando pequeños brinquitos de aquí a allá. Pagaron las entradas y se subieron.

Lo declaraba: Odiaba las ferias y en especial los carruseles, y sobre todas las cosas su maldita debilidad para con Bill.

* * *

Ah!! El amor xDDD, Billa sabe cómo convencer a Tomi xD.

Un beso, Cereza.


	9. ¿De dónde vienen?

Parecería que he muerto... y no, la verdad no, sólo andaba no-inspirada u.u. Dedicada a Cide. Esta en especial fue tomada de una entrevista que les hicieron 3 y que yo gentilmente modifiqué a mi conveniencia xDDD.

* * *

**¿De dónde vienen?**

No sabía por qué a él le tocaban esas cosas, es decir ¡Los dos tenían la misma edad!, esta era la tarea de su padre, no de un niño de diez años.

-Mira Tom...-empezó y no supo qué más decir.

-Sólo dime cómo y ya-le miró impaciente.

Esta **_conversación_** era tan absurda, pero él tenía la culpa, ¿quién lo manaba a abrir la boca?

-¿Recuerdas esa noche en la que mamá y papá se durmieron temprano y bajamos a ver tele?

-Sí-asintió.

-Bien-carraspeó un poco-, y recuerdas el canal prohibido.

-Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver?-Preguntó exasperado no entendía a qué iba todo eso.

-No seas ansioso-frunció el ceño y suspiró fastidiado al ver que su hermano no se calmaba-, bueno se hacen así.

-¿Así?-preguntó incrédulo al recordar las escenas de una mujer gritando y un hombre encima de ella que tenía la cara distorsionada y parecía sufrir-, eso no parece agradable.

-Yo no sé si lo sea, tú sólo preguntaste cómo.

-¡Jamás haré algo así!-afirmó con convicción.

Presente…

-Entonces chicos para terminar-el entrevistador sonrió-, Bill ¿qué harías si un niño viene y te pregunta cómo se hacen los bebes?

Sonrió divertido.

-Le diría, ve con mi hermano es su pasatiempo preferido practicar-todos rieron. Bill miró a su hermano y negó con descaro la cabeza, ¿no qué jamás lo haría?

* * *

No tan 'graciosa' como las demás pero bueno, es lo que hay xD.

Un beso, Cereza.


End file.
